


I could really eat something

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is curious, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: “I could really eat something” Crowley says one day, out of the blue.Aziraphale looks at him like he’s grown a second head.  Crowley rarely eats but mostly, he rarely wants to eat.Aka Crowley is acting weird and Aziraphale is determined to know why[Fictober 2019, Day 25]





	I could really eat something

**Day 25: “I could really eat something.”**

“I could really eat something” Crowley says one day, out of the blue.

Aziraphale looks at him like he’s grown a second head. 

Crowley rarely eats but mostly, he rarely  _ wants  _ to eat. The only times he eats something is when Aziraphale insists he tries a particularly good dish or when he finds it intriguing and worth the effort.

“Really?” Aziraphale replies, faking nonchalance. “And what are you in the mood for?”

“The Ritz” he says, browsing mindlessly a magazine as if there’s nothing strange in his behaviour.

And it's not just Aziraphale’s imagination, there’s something...off about the demon lying next to him, and it's not all due to the weird and uncharacteristic choice of words. He seems anxious. He keeps moving his foot rhythmically, which irritates the angel to no end because his movements are moving his book, which makes his reading difficult. 

Moreover, he keeps looking up at Aziraphale, like he’s checking if the angel is still there.

This strange behaviour intrigues Aziraphale, but he doesn’t know how to ask without scaring Crowley away. The last time he dared to ask a personal question the demon literally turned into a snake and fled. He hid under their bedroom wardrobe for hours, before resurfacing and asking to go out, as if nothing strange had happened.

So, to avoid exaggerated reactions, he avoids asking right there, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

Opportunity that doesn’t seem to come.

Crowley’s behaviour is strange, but not blatantly so. He can’t just ask him what’s wrong, because he knows that the demon will destroy every single one of his argumentation, making it seem like he’s imagining everything. 

Yeah, he knows, Crowley’s insufferable, but that’s part of his charm...even if sometimes he hates that.

The dinner flows calmly and without any suspicious behaviour, much to Aziraphale’s annoyance. The demon only a couple of times looked at his watch, which is very uncharacteristic, since he’s usually very interested in their conversations and every now and then fidgeted, whether it be by moving his leg or by playing with the utensils.

And, how can Aziraphale forget, he eats. Everything.

They order various courses and he eats every single one of them, even the dessert. Although he still leaves the last bite to Aziraphale.

“You have the same face you make when you find your favourite patisserie has finished its honey croissant, is everything okay?” Crowley asks, playing with his fork. “Is it because I only left you a small piece of my soufflé?”

“Uhm?” Aziraphale says eloquently. “I’m fine, how are you thought? You seem rather...fidgety” he finally asks, feeling a weight lift off his chest.

“Me? No, I’m fine. More than fine” Crowley replies rapidly, scratching the back of his neck and looking like a child caught stealing marmalade.

“Really?” Aziraphale insists, trying to get something out of him, anything that can help him understand why Crowley’s so antsy.

“Really, angel. What do you always say? Everything’s tickety boo” He says, smiling devilishly. “What do you say about going for a walk now?”

Aziraphale squints his eyes a bit, trying to see where’s the catch. Not only he’s anxious, and let’s not forget also hungry, but he’s strangely nice. Well, he’s always nice to him but today particularly so.

He hates that he doesn’t understand what is going on…

“I’d love that” he says after a while, focusing his attention on the soufflé.

After offering the dinner, Crowley escorts Aziraphale out of the restaurant, talking about everything and nothing. The angel is still curious about the reasons behind Crowley’s behaviour but he tries to focus as much as possible on their conversation, also trying to enjoy their fine evening together.

They walk for a while until they reach a bench. It’s a bus stop, near a small park. Since it’s late the area is kind of spooky, being all dark and silent, with only background noises coming from the houses and the near road, but it’s the kind of place that Aziraphale knows in the morning will be full of people, jogging and walking their dogs.

He has the feeling he has already been here, but he doesn’t remember when or for what occasion; it's not a part of London he usually frequents.

He keeps walking, looking around trying to remember when he came here when he realises Crowley has stopped walking and is looking at him with a weird expression.

“I don’t know if you remember this place, we’ve been here a long time ago...at the time there weren’t all these houses around…” Crowley says, looking around sheepishly.

Aziraphale becomes increasingly puzzled.

“Here we met the first time to start the Arrangement” Crowley continues, “I know we don’t need stupid human traditions or gestures, we have known each other for so long and we’ve lived through so many different trends and ideas that what I’m about to do will look silly, but I don’t know...I guess the Armageddon has put things in perspective. Because now I want to do silly, human things...for you”

Aziraphale doesn’t understand where this little speech comes from, or where it is heading, but he feels himself getting anxious.

Anxiety that increases when he sees Crowley kneel in front of him.

“I know marriage is not for us, for many different reasons, but I still want the entire Universe to know that we belong to each other. That we’re Aziraphale and Crowley, always together against everything. So, even though we can’t get married, would you still accept this ring, as a symbol of my undying love and devotion?” Crowley, then, reaches inside his pocket and takes out a small box. Inside, there’s a golden ring, or Aziraphale assumes it’s golden because he can’t really see thanks to the tears that have rapidly formed around his eyes.

“If you wish, I will be with you till the world and the entire universe collapses. I will love you and cherish you until God decides to end time and space” Crowley ends his speech, looking at him expectantly.

“I..” Aziraphale starts, although he doesn’t really know where his sentence is going, “That’s why you were acting so strange? You wanted to propose to me?” he asks, instead, voice going up a few octaves.

Crowley just nods, biting his lips. He has a small, anxious smile on, and Aziraphale wants nothing more than to kiss it away.

“Of course, I accept it, you silly!” 

Tears are now officially streaming down his face, as he kneels in front of Crowley, gently cradling the demon’s face. Then he kisses him.

“I love you so much, my dear. I don’t think there’s anything that can stop me from showing it to the world, and Heaven. They especially need to see how hopelessly in love I am with you and how wonderful you are” He murmurs, leaving pecks on Crowley’s mouth, cheeks and nose.

He thought that the day they stopped the Apocalypse was going to be the happiest day of his life, but then he and Crowley kissed, and that became his favourite moment.

But this?

He doesn’t think anything can beat this. The happiness he feels, the love he feels radiating both from him and Crowley…

Everything is perfect, even if they are kneeling on a dirty and empty street. 

He couldn’t wish for a better proposal.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for posting late, but didn't have the time to edit it yesterday. Hope you liked this fic! Leave kudos and comments if you did!!


End file.
